


Right on time

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andrea Rojas knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: prompt: "Kara proposing to Andrea"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Right on time

“Kara--” Andrea laughed as she walked hand in hand with the Kryptonian along the cold wintery streets of Buenos Aires. Kara had the most genuine smile on her face and it made Andrea feel butterflies on her stomach. “Where are you taking me?!”

They walked down Corrientes Avenue, the bright lights from the outdoors making night feel like day.

“I love this street so much. It looks like Times Square.” Kara confessed, pulling Andrea closer to her as they watched people pass by them. Couples, families, friends… all of them laughing and filled with life.

“But better.” Andrea added.

“Of course, it’s way better.” Kara laughed. “I’m never not overwhelmed by this city. It’s so beautiful.”

Andrea’s cheeks grew a little red. It was their fourth time coming to Buenos Aires, but Kara always made it feel like it was their first.

It was hard leaving National City, but with Nia’s help, Supergirl was able to get some vacations while Dreamer and the rest of team Super took care of everything. And Kara  _ loved _ coming to Buenos Aires with Andrea. She loved staying at Andrea’s home and hearing her childhood stories, and going to museums and getting to know her culture. Kara loved being with her and she had the most amazing two years with Andrea. And that’s why she decided that today was a good day to carry that small red box on the inside pocket of her coat.

Kara had been feeling for some time now. She was proposing. It was happening.

They walked to this small restaurant in the street corner. Kara had found it by accident on their first trip to Buenos Aires and ever since it has been a tradition.

_ “Kara! Andrea! Buenas noches, chicas! Como están?” _

_ “Muy bien, Sergio.” _ Kara replied with a smile.

_ “La misma de siempre?” _

_ “Si, por favor.” _

Sergio, the owner of the restaurant and by then Kara and Andrea’s friend, took them to the table they sat every time they went there. A little booth at the back, with a perfect view of the lit-up street.

“I’ll be right back with your menus.”

_ “Gracias, Sergio.” _ Andrea answered as she scooted over to Kara’s side. “I missed coming here. Thank you,  _ mi amor.” _

Andrea cradled Kara’s cheek in her hand as she pulled her in for a kiss.

Kara melted away and felt her cheeks burning.

“I’m glad you liked the surprise.” Kara sighed.

The restaurant was almost empty and Kara and Andrea had all the privacy they wanted.

They ate and drank, they laughed while talking about embarrassing things and Kara told Andrea more stories about the times she had a crossover with other heroes. It was one of those perfect dates.

“Andrea?”

“Yes, Kara?” She replied with a laugh, tilting her head as she stared at Kara.

“I--” Kara lost her words for a second, completely entranced by Andrea’s laugh. “You know… even after two years together, I still fall in love with you every day all over again.”

“Kara…”

“It’s true. I can’t help it.”

Andrea bit her lower lip before she cupped Kara’s face in her hand, her eyes bright and sparkling as she admired the woman in front of her in awe. “You’re so wondrous, Kara Danvers.”

Kara’s heart fluttered when Andrea leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips - and Kara’s hand moved unconsciously to her pocket.

“Andrea?” Kara whispered softly against Andrea as she broke their kiss.

When she pulled back, Andrea looked down to see a red box on Kara’s hand.

Andrea just gasped, covered her mouth with her hands and stared at Kara in utter shock.

“Don’t freak out or say anything just yet.” Kara said with a shy smile and Andrea nodded her head. “I- I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now but I was waiting for the perfect occasion. I wanted us to be here, in Buenos Aires, our little place in the world to make you this question.”

Kara’s hands were shaking as she spoke and Andrea reached out to hold them, trying to comfort her.

“I- I just feel so good when I’m with you. And your smile makes  _ me  _ want to smile. And your laugh is the most beautiful sound in the whole world. And every day I’m the happiest person alive because I’m with you.”

Kara sighed before she opened the small red box to show a beautiful silver ring with a small rhodochrosite stone on top.

“Because I can’t picture life without you anymore.”

Andrea bit her lips, trying to contain her laugh, but her eyes were still filled with unshed tears.

“Andrea, will you marry me?” Kara looked at Andrea and tilted her head in confusion, seeing the woman was holding a laugh.  _ “Andrea?! _ Are you actually laughing right now?! I’m being serious!”

_ “Mi amor--” _ Andrea chuckled, now the tears falling from her eyes as she reached for her purse and pulled out a small black box from inside. “I believe you stole my speech.”

Andrea opened the box to show a golden ring, with small diamond stones engraved on the top.

“Oh my Rao.”

“Yes,  _ oh my Rao _ indeed.” Andrea laughed before she dried her tears with her free hand. “So… Kara Danvers, will you marry me?”

Kara stared at her in shock, her own tears catching up to her. “You have to answer me first.”

Andrea laughed out of pure joy before she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her closer. “Yes. Yes, of course, yes!”

Kara chuckled as she tried to control her crying. “And of course I’ll marry you! God, I love you so much, Andrea.”

They both leaned in at the same time for the kiss, but Andrea couldn’t hold back her chuckles. “I love you too, Kara.”

When they pulled back, Kara took her right hand and placed the ring on her finger. “It’s a rodocrosita. The stone here from Argentina.”

“I know, baby.” Andrea laughed again before she pressed a quick kiss to Kara’s lips. “You’re so thoughtful. Thank you. I loved it.”

“Good.” Kara had that shy smile on her face while Andrea took her right hand and placed the golden finger on her hand. “Wow, this is so beautiful, Andrea.”

“Just like you.”

Andrea looked down on their hands with the rings and everything seemed surreal but exactly right at the same time.

“We’re getting married.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is set after "Meet the parents!" (which is after "You should have never saved me")
> 
> Thoughts? Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated as usual!


End file.
